A Tale of Two Couples
by Janet2
Summary: Steve and Amanda have a surprise visit from Sam and Daniel. (Sequel to A Gateway to the Stars -currently in Stargate section)


The characters in this story from Diagnosis Murder and Stargate SG1 do not belong to me. They remain the property of their creators, I have merely borrowed them for a while.  
  
This story is the sequel to 'A Gateway to the Stars' which can now be found in with the Stargate SG1 stories.  
  
A Tale of Two Couples  
  
Sam was in her lab poring over a computer screen when Daniel burst in. "Sam!" he called out.  
  
Sam quietly groaned to herself, she never could seem to get time alone to work. Someone was always rushing and disturbing her although, she silently conceded, this was the first time for Daniel. Looking up she was slightly surprised to see a highly animated look on Daniels face.  
  
"Daniel! You look as though have just found a winning lottery ticket," she joked.  
  
"Better than that," Daniel replied, "I've been asked to conduct a series of seminars on Egyptology."  
  
"There has got to be something more to it than that," Sam scrutinised her friend carefully.  
  
"Ask me where the seminars are," Daniel said with a distinct twinkle in his eyes.  
  
For a couple of seconds Sam regarding her friend, wondering what had come over him, when a light bulb suddenly flashed on in her brain, "LA! They are in LA aren't they?"  
  
"Oh, yes!"  
  
"Are you going to ring Amanda?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Daniel answered. A far off look came into his eyes and his mouth softened into a smile of reminiscence, "I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"Mmm," murmured Sam, her thoughts winging their way to LA as well, to a pair of startling blue eyes and a well muscled torso.  
  
Snapping her thoughts back to the present Sam looked across at Daniel, with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Daniel, however, was regarding her with a look of total and utter understanding.  
  
"Have you spoken to General Hammond yet?" Sam asked  
  
"I'm just on my way there now," Daniel said, turning towards the partially open door. Halfway there he looked back over his shoulder and continued, "Why don't you come along? We don't have a mission scheduled whilst Teal'c is recovering and we are all overdue some leave."  
  
Neither of them were aware of a figure, which had been lurking outside the door, slip away with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Sam looked at Daniel and made up her mind. She really wanted to see Steve again. For some reason that she couldn't fathom, and had given up trying, she was unable to get the tall, handsome police lieutenant out of her mind. "Ok, "she said, following Daniel through the door, "You're on."  
  
General George Hammond was sitting in his office ploughing through the thousand and one reports that the Pentagon insisted on sending him all the time when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Raising his eyes heavenward he said, "Thank you. Come in!"  
  
The door opened and through the opening walked the CO of SG1, Colonel Jack O'Neill. His face wore its most mischievous expression. Hammond groaned inwardly, this didn't bode well. "What do you want Jack?"  
  
Closing the door carefully behind him Jack began in a conspiratorial voice, "Sam and Daniel are their way her to ask for some leave to go to LA. Daniel has been asked to do some seminars , or something and has persuaded Sam to go with him. Say no," he pleaded.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I overheard them talking," Jack replied.  
  
"Jack, I have no reason to say no. Whilst Teal'c is injured, SG1 are stood down and you do all have some leave owing."  
  
"Aw c'mon sir. Let's mess with their heads a little."  
  
Knowing that Jack wasn't going to give in, Hammond agreed. Truth to tell, he could do with a bit of a laugh. Being in command of the SGC left precious little time for relaxation and sometimes you had to take it where you can, he thought. Just then there was another knock on the door. Jack flew across the room and settled himself in the chair opposite Hammond just as he called, "Come in."  
  
As the door opened Jack started to talk, "So sir, I think you can see why I think we need some extra combat training. Teal'c wouldn't have been hurt if we hadn't been sloppy."  
  
Sam and Daniel entered the room to hear Jack finish his sentence.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam was surprised to hear Jack requesting extra combat training. That was something he would usually do anything to avoid.  
  
"I think we ought to use the time it takes Teal'c to recover to tighten up our combat techniques."  
  
"General," Daniel began, looking between Jack and Hammond in confusion, "I have received an invitation to lead a series of seminars next week in LA and I would really like to go."  
  
"Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said, a sever tone in his voice," I think that the efficiency of the SGC must be given a higher priority than some seminars."  
  
Daniel gaped. He had never heard General Hammond use that tone before. Just as he was about to open his mouth to respond he, and Sam, heard a muffled snort from the direction of the seated Jack O'Neill. As one they turned to stare at their CO. The look on both their faces caused Jack to lose the slim hold he had left on his control and he collapsed back into his seat, gales of laughter emanating from him.  
  
"Jack, you are the.................." words failed Sam.  
  
"Sam, Daniel I'm sorry," said Jack in between hiccoughs of laughter, "It was too good an opportunity to resist."  
  
Sam turned her ire on General Hammond, "I'm surprised at you sir."  
  
"I plead temporary insanity Major Carter," Hammond responded, a large grin spread across his face.  
  
Daniel came back to the most important question on his mind, "So can I go?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Dr, Jackson." Hammond replied.  
  
"Sir?" Sam's voice cut in.  
  
General Hammond raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I have some leave due to me, I'd like to go along with Daniel."  
  
"You and Daniel?" came Jacks voice, "Sam, I'm shocked!"  
  
Ignoring him Sam kept her eyes on General Hammond with a question written all over her face.  
  
"Major Carter, you deserve some R&R. Of course you may accompany Dr. Jackson."  
  
****************  
  
"This is the best news I have had in ages," Steve heard Amanda say as he entered her lab early one fine autumn morning.  
  
Placing the phone back in it's cradle Amanda, without realising that Steve was there, did a little skip and a jump, punching the air at the same time, "Yes!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I've never seen you get so excited over a dead body before Amanda," Steve quipped dryly and then laughed as Amanda gave a little scream.  
  
"Steve you scared me! I didn't realise that there was anyone about," Amanda replied, busying herself in some unnecessary tidying up.  
  
When Steve realised that his friend wasn't going to voluntarily explain her actions to him he continued. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What was this," he said, imitating her skip & jump, "all about?"  
  
"Oh sorry Steve," she apologised, "That was Daniel on the phone. He has been asked to deliver a series of seminars in LA next week."  
  
Steve smiled for he knew how much Amanda had missed Daniel. About as much as he had missed Sam, he thought. He looked across at Amanda who was staring into space with a reminiscent smile on her face.  
  
"Did Daniel mention Sam at all?" he asked. Although it was months since he had seen her, Steve was still having pleasant dreams about the night that they had spent as man and wife.  
  
It had been a long time since a woman had got under his skin in the way that Sam had and he missed her. Sometimes so badly, that it was almost like a physical ache.  
  
"Steve, I didn't think to ask," Amanda apologised.  
  
Steve's face dropped and he said, "Oh never mind. Anyway, have you got that autopsy report from that homicide victim that was brought in last night?"  
  
Turning to her desk Amanda picked up a file and was about to hand it to Steve when his cell phone rang. Apologising Steve reached into his pocket and put the phone to his ear, "Sloan here." The next second his face lit up as he exclaimed, "Sam, it's so good to hear from you.  
  
...........yes, I'm with Amanda, she's told me............You are? That's great! Let me know which flight you are on and I'll pick you up. Talk to you tonight."  
  
Putting his phone back in his pocket Steve turned a beaming face on Amanda, "Sam's coming with Daniel."  
  
Smiling, Amanda said, "I already knew, but Daniel told me not to say anything."  
  
Still beaming Steve turned to leave only to be stopped in his tracks by a gentle cough. Looking back at Amanda he saw that she was still holding the report he needed. His beam turning into a sheepish grin as he took the report from her outstretched hand, "Thanks Amanda," he chuckled, "I'll see you later."  
  
However, he was still on another planet because he didn't hear Mark speak to him as he stepped into the lift. Confused but not worried, for he had seen the look on his sons face, Mark became the second Sloan to enter Amanda's pat lab that morning. Like Steve, Amanda didn't respond to Marks greeting. She was standing by her autopsy table, a spray bottle in one hand a cloth in the other, wiping one small spot over and over again. She had a faraway look in her eyes and gentle smile playing around her mouth.  
  
"Amanda!" Mark repeated, "What is going on here today? Has someone slipped a happy pill in the coffee? I just spoke to Steve and he looked like he was on another planet."  
  
Coming back to the present in time to hear the last part of Marks sentence Amanda grinned, "On another planet could be the right phrase Mark. Daniel and Sam are coming to LA next week."  
  
"Aren't the boys going to stay with Colin's parents next week?" Mark asked.  
  
"That's right they are," Amanda said, "You know, they really are an amazing couple. Dion is no blood relative of theirs and yet they treat him exactly the same as CJ."  
  
"They are very special people indeed," Mark said, grinning as he continued, "and their timing is immaculate."  
  
***************  
  
With his brain still focused on the fact that he would be seeing Sam soon, Steve drove back to the precinct. He was trying to figure out if he could wangle a few days leave. Entering the squad room the first person that he saw was his partner, Cheryl. She looked up from her paperwork, smiled and was about to go back to it when something in Steve's expression stopped her.  
  
"Steve?" she queried, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Cheryl," Steve replied.  
  
Cheryl looked at him for a few seconds, then exclaimed "A woman!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Steve asked, a little defensively.  
  
"You always get that eager puppy look on your face when there's a woman in your life and it's plastered all over it right now," Cheryl patiently explained.  
  
Holding his hands up in mock defeat Steve grinned and said, "Okay, you win. I had a phone call from Sam Carter today. She's coming to LA next week and I'm hoping to get a few days off."  
  
Cheryl had heard all about Sam from Steve, although he had been a little sketchy as to how they had met. At that moment Captain Newman walked through the door making his way to his office. Inclining her head in his direction Cheryl said, "There he is, talk to him now."  
  
Following his superior across the squad room Steve said, "Can I have a word with you sir?"  
  
"Sure Steve," his captain replied stepping aside and allowing Steve to precede him into his office. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to take some leave sir. Some friends are coming into town unexpectedly next week and I'd like to be able to spend some time with them."  
  
"It's a bit short notice Steve," Cpt. Newman replied his lips twitching a little, for he saw what Steve could not. Cheryl was standing the other side of the glass partition with her arms wrapped around herself and she was making 'kissy-kissy' actions in the air.  
  
"Captain," Steve began, fully prepared to argue his case, when he saw his superiors twitching lips and eyes fixed on a point some way past his left shoulder. Turning quickly in his seat Steve was just in time to catch Cheryl's silent performance. He threw her a frown and turned back to find that his captain now openly chuckling. When he calmed down, Captain Newman said, "It's okay Steve, you can have your leave, you have it coming. Just let me know the dates."  
  
*****************  
  
Sam and Daniel sat in the airport departure lounge waiting for their flight to be announced. It had been a week since they had made their respective phone calls to Amanda and Steve and in the intervening time all the arrangements had fallen into place. Sam was going to be staying at the beach house with Steve and Mark, whilst Amanda insisted that Daniel stay with her. A disembodied voice came over the tannoy.  
  
"Flight 742 to LA is now boarding. Would all passengers make their way to Gate 7 and have their boarding passes ready."  
  
Rising to their feet Sam and Daniel picked up their hand luggage and turned in the direction of Gate 7. As they moved off Sam looked at Daniel and grinned. "I feel like I'm 16 again, going on a date with a new boyfriend."  
  
Returning the grin with one of his own Daniel replied, "I know exactly what you mean. My stomach hasn't felt like this since my first date in high school."  
  
For a few seconds there was silence. Then they looked at each other and said, in unison, "Great isn't it!" before dissolving into laughter.  
  
**************  
  
A few hours later at LA-X, two equally nervous, excited people were waiting for Flight 742 to arrive. Amanda was flicking through a magazine, whilst Steve sat with his head resting against the wall behind him, his eyes closed against the seething mass of people around him. Closing the magazine Amanda looked, for the umpteenth time, at her watch and clicked her teeth in irritation. Without opening his eyes Steve said, "Looking at your watch every couple of minutes isn't going to make them get here any quicker."  
  
"How can you sit there so calmly?" Amanda wanted to know.  
  
"When you have sat on as many stakeouts, for days on end, as I have," he began, "A couple of hours in an airport are a breeze."  
  
The next second Steve's eyes flew open and he was on his feet with a large grin on his face as the arrival of Sam and Daniel's flight was announced.  
  
Moving forward with all the other waiting friends and relatives Steve and Amanda came to a halt a little way back from the crowd, so that they could have a better view of the arriving passengers. Impatiently they watched people walk through. A family of four. Dad with his arm around his teenage daughters shoulder. Mum and an older teenage son, with their arms around each others waists, laughing together at something the dad had just said. A young couple, obviously a throwback from the 80's, dressed all in black. Their white faces highlighted with black lipstick, black eye shadow and outrageous patterns on their cheeks. Despite living in LA and coming into contact with all sorts of people, Steve and Amanda turned and gaped. They were so intent on watching the pair disappear into the crowd that they didn't notice two people come through the gate and stand behind them. Turning, Steve and Amanda came face to face with the two people they had been waiting to see.  
  
"Sam!" "Daniel!"  
  
Steve pulled Sam into his arms and bending his head placed an enthusiastic kiss on her lips that left her breathless and pink. Out of the corner of his eye Steve saw Daniel greeting Amanda in much the same manner. Stepping back from their respective embraces Steve and Daniel shook hands whilst Sam and Amanda gave each other a quick hug.  
  
"It's good to see you both again," Sam said, all the while keeping an arm firmly around Steve's waist.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," agreed Amanda, snaking her arm around Daniel.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's get your luggage and be on our way," Steve suggested.  
  
After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the luggage, the happy quartet walked across the concourse and out of the airport terminal. Sam got into Steve's truck, whilst Daniel climbed into Amanda's brand new Jeep Cherokee. Winding his window down Steve called across, "See you later at the beach house!"  
  
"We'll be there," Amanda replied.  
  
With a wave of his hand Steve put the truck into gear and moved off. Looking in his rear-view mirror he noticed Amanda pull out after him. He then turned his full attention to the beautiful woman sitting across the bench seat from him. Resting a hand on Sam's knee and gently caressing it Steve said, in that deep, sexy voice that had kept Sam awake nights remembering, "I've missed you."  
  
Covering his hand with one of her own, Sam replied, "I've missed you too. More than I thought possible."  
  
Flashing her a look that brought a flush to her face and caused her breath to catch in her throat Steve said, "Maybe you can show me how much, when everyone has gone."  
  
Pulling up in front of the beach house a while later Steve and Sam trod up the long brick steps to the front door. Opening the door Steve called out, "We're here dad."  
  
A smiling Mark appeared from his study area, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Major Carter," he smiled, "It's good to see you again. How are Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?"  
  
"Jack is the same as ever," Sam replied, laughing, "and Teal'c is recovering from an injury that he got on our last mission."  
  
"Nothing serious I hope," Mark responded.  
  
"Nothing that Junior can't handle," Sam said, "and please, call me Sam."  
  
"And it's Mark," he replied, "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"I'd love a coffee."  
  
"One coffee coming up. Steve?"  
  
"Please dad," Steve answered, " I'm going to get Sam settled and then be right back up."  
  
So saying, he led Sam back down to where he had dropped her bags. Picking them up, he reached out with his spare hand and, hand in hand, they descended the internal stairs to Steve's unit. Entering the living area Steve carefully placed Sam's bags down on the floor behind the large sofa. Turning, he perched himself on the cushions which made up the back of the sofa and reached out for Sam. Unhesitatingly, she walked into his embrace and for a short while they stood, simply drinking in the look of each other. Unable to keep still any longer, Steve ran his hands from where they were , until they rested on Sam's shoulder blades and gently, but firmly, exerted pressure on them until his mouth was millimetres away from hers.  
  
"What now?" murmured Sam, the breath her words formed fanning across Steve's face.  
  
"Now this," he replied and closed the remaining gap between them.  
  
At first the pressure from both of them was gentle, almost reverential, as they both sought to re-establish their feelings. Sam was the first to deepen the kiss. Winding her arms around Steve's neck she buried her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. Steve sighed against her mouth relieved that he had not, in the months that they had been apart, been mistaken about Sam's feelings. Running his large, lean hands back down Sam's spine he brought them to rest on her hips and pulled her close, so that she was nestled between his thighs. He began to move his hips against hers and in an involuntary response, Sam parted her lips.  
  
"Steve! Sam! Coffee's ready," came a voice down the stairs.  
  
Steve's lips stilled against Sam's and he leant his forehead against his. "My father has impeccable timing," he murmured, sighing, "I'll just put your bags in my room. I'll er...........just be a minute."  
  
Stepping back, Sam's gaze took in Steve from top to toe and a gentle flush suffused her cheeks as she realised Steve's meaning. Picking up Sam's bags Steve disappeared into his bedroom, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a slightly embarrassed grin on his face.  
  
"Alright?" Sam asked as he snaked an arm around his waist.  
  
"Fine," Steve replied, "C'mon, coffee's getting cold."  
  
*******************  
  
It was later that evening and the deck at the beach house was crowded with people, all happily full after a wonderful meal. Steve sat on a lounger, a foot placed on the floor either side of the seat allowing Sam to snuggle back up against him, her legs stretched out in front of her. Steve put his arms around her and linked his hands with hers. Amanda and Daniel sat as close as possible, their hands entwined across the arms of their chairs. Jesse and Susan were leaning against the wooden railing, cradling the cups of coffee that Mark was handing around.  
  
"So," he asked, placing the tray down on the table and picking up the final mug, "What are you all planning to do with your time off?"  
  
"Sam and I are heading up to the cabin for a couple of days," Steve responded.  
  
"I have those seminars to give," Daniel said, "but apart from that, I am as free as a bird."  
  
"And," broke in Amanda, "I intend to make sure that he makes the most of that freedom."  
  
"Think about me occasionally guys," grumbled Jesse, good-naturedly, "between the hospital and Bobs, I'm not going to have any time for a social life."  
  
"Poor Jesse," joked Steve, "my heart bleeds for you."  
  
"Humph," was Jesses only reply. Looking at his watch he continued, "We'd better get going, I have an early shift tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Jesse, I'll see you tomorrow," Mark said, waving a hand as Jesse and Susan disappeared down the outside steps.  
  
Responding to a squeeze of her hand from Daniel, Amanda stood saying, "I think it's time we were making a move as well. Daniels first seminar is tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Coming back after seeing them to the door, Mark said, " I think I'm going to bed as well. Will I see you in the morning?"  
  
"Probably not dad," Steve replied, "We intend to make an early start. I'd like to get to the cabin as early as possible."  
  
"Okay," said Mark, "have a safe journey and enjoy yourselves."  
  
Trying to ignore Steve's warm breath fanning her face Sam replied, "Thanks Mark, I'm sure we shall."  
  
"Night then guys," Mark went inside, closing and locking the doors behind him.  
  
Standing up, Steve held out his hands, "C'mon Sam," he said, with a look on his face that would melt chocolate, "time for bed."  
  
Next morning the sun was barely peering over the horizon when Steve and Sam set off. The air was crisp and clear, making Sam glad that Steve had lent her one of his chunky jumpers. She buried her nose into the wool and inhaled the masculine scent that was implanted in it. Thrusting her hands up into the opposite sleeve, she shivered a little. Glancing across at her Steve smiled and asked, "Cold?"  
  
"A little," Sam admitted.  
  
Reaching forward Steve turned a dial on the dash and Sam felt a gentle blast of warm air hit her face.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Give it a couple of minutes," she replied, "and I'm sure it will be."  
  
For a long while they travelled in silence, both simply glad to be in each others company. Every now and again a gentle smile played across Sam's face as memories of the previous night crowded her brain. Turning off the main highway, the housing petered out to be replaced by trees covering the gently sloping hillsides. The road slowly wound upwards, gradually increasing in gradient with every passing mile. Having stopped at a grocery store on the way, they arrived at the cabin just after 9 am.  
  
The cabin was set in a small clearing in the trees. It had a veranda all the way along the front with a double swing ready and waiting with shutters framing the windows. Stepping out of the truck Sam looked around and said, "Steve, this place is fabulous. Do you get up here often?"  
  
"Not as often as I'd like," replied Steve, reaching into the back of the truck and picking up the luggage.  
  
Sam carried the food into the kitchen whilst Steve took the bags into the bedroom. Sam was in the middle of packing the food away in the cupboards and the refrigerator when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked, without turning.  
  
When she received no answer Sam turned and looked up at him. Steve was standing with a look on his face that left her in no doubt about what he was thinking. Sam's face coloured, she still wasn't used to being on the receiving end of such overt sexuality. Finding her voice which, to her ears, sounded a little husky she said, "I meant food. We left without breakfast."  
  
"Spoilsport," grumbled Steve, but he was grinning as he searched in the cupboards for a griddle pan.  
  
Sam stood at the sink a while later washing up the dishes whilst Steve wiped and put everything away. Immersing her hands in the water and coming up empty, Sam said, "That's everything done."  
  
She looked at her wet hands and a grin spread across her face. She tiptoed up behind Steve and stuck her wet, soap covered hands underneath his shirt. Yelping in surprise Steve dropped the glasses he was holding. Pulling her hands away Sam quickly moved away until she stood the other side of the island that was in the middle of the kitchen floor.  
  
"I thought they taught you to be a bit more observant than that at the police academy Lieutenant!" she laughed.  
  
Steve took a couple of steps towards Sam and the look on his face caused her to retreat.  
  
"They may not have succeeded with the observation part, but I came top in getting past obstacles and retaliation classes," and without another word he laid his hands, palms down, on the island work surface and leapt over it coming to rest a few inches from Sam. This time she stood her ground and said, "Well that's getting past obstacles. What about the retaliation?"  
  
Steve looked around, as if trying to decide what to do, lulling Sam into a false sense of security. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her follow his actions with her head. At that moment Steve twisted around and lunged for Sam, throwing her over his shoulder. "You want to see retaliation?" he queried, moving swiftly across the lounge and into the bathroom ignoring her squealed demands to be put down.  
  
Dumping her unceremoniously in the bath Steve turned on the shower, soaking her from head to toe. Standing back and laughing Steve said, " How do you like that Major Carter?"  
  
Standing up Sam looked at Steve and then down at her clothes. A grin flitted across her face and, without speaking, she stepped out of the bath and walked past Steve out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sam?" he asked following in her soggy footsteps, his smile fading a little.  
  
Coming to a halt at the foot of the large double bed, Sam turned and looked at her very confused companion.  
  
"Sam?" he repeated.  
  
"I'm all wet Steve," Sam said, somewhat unnecessarily.  
  
"I know," Steve smiled his eyes taking in the fact that Sam's clothes were sticking closely to all the curves of her body.  
  
"I can't possible stay like this, now can I? I might catch cold," Sam's face was, by this time, alight with mischief.  
  
"Now that would never do," murmured Steve, closing the gap between them until they stood almost, but not quite, touching.  
  
Looking down at her, Steve lifted his hands to her wet blouse and undid the buttons that held it closed. He pushed it down off her shoulders, slid it down her arms where it fell into a bundle on the floor. Sitting down on the bed Sam lifted her feet, one at a time, for Steve to unlace her boots and pull off her socks. She was not prepared for the feelings that swept up her body as Steve bent his head and tenderly kissed every toe, before placing each foot back on the floor. Resting one knee on the bed next to Sam, he placed a hand on each shoulder and carefully leant her backwards until she lay on the gaily flower patterned quilt, looking up at him. He ran his hands down her arms and across her soft, flat stomach. Across muscles that twitched responsively to his touch, coming to rest on the waistband of her jeans. The button and zip were dealt with in an economical manner and his hands continued their downward movement, past her hips , knees , coming to rest at her trim ankles. Steve tugged at the hem of her jeans, Sam lifted her hips to assist their easy removal. Shuffling around Sam got to her knees so that her face was level with Steve's. Smoothly removing his hands from where they were hovering over his own shirt buttons, Sam took on the task for herself and in no time at all, Steve's clothes joined Sam's on the floor.  
  
*******************  
  
The sun was high in the sky before either Daniel or Amanda awoke the next morning. A shaft of sunlight squeezed through a small crack in the curtains and hit Daniel squarely in the eyes. He blinked against the light and , for a moment, his brain couldn't work out where he was. As he was trying to decide an arm snaked around his waist and a soft body moulded itself to the contours of his body. A soft voice breathed in his ear, "'Morning Daniel."  
  
He turned over to look into a pair of smiling, sleep dusted eyes and said, "Good morning Amanda. How are you today?"  
  
For answer Amanda bent her head and wrote a trail of kisses along Daniels collarbone, back across his shoulder, up past the fast beating pulse point on his neck before coming to rest against his lips. "I'm fine," she breathed, "How are you?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her and moving his lips and body against hers Daniel left Amanda in no doubt about how he was feeling.  
  
Much later, they sat together on Amanda's patio eating a very belated breakfast. Swallowing a mouthful of deliciously light scrambled egg Daniel spoke, "I'll have to get going soon if I'm to be at the university on time. What are you going to do this afternoon?"  
  
Amanda looked across at Daniel and replied, "I thought I'd come with you."  
  
A surprised look crossed Daniels face and, pushing his glasses back up his nose, he said, "Are you sure you won't be bored?"  
  
"Not at all. You know I love Egyptology."  
  
***************  
  
Later that afternoon Daniel stood behind the podium, putting his notes away, listening to the congratulations and thanks of the students as they filed past him.  
  
"Great lecture Dr. Jackson." "Looking forward to the next one."  
  
Amanda had placed herself right at the back of the lecture theatre so that she could watch everything that was going on. This was the first time she had seen Daniel in anything other than a personal capacity. She was very impressed with what she had seen. Daniel was obviously incredibly knowledgeable and he knew how to get an audience on his side. It wasn't an easy task to bring the Egyptian gods to life, but Daniel had managed it and Amanda had sat, enthralled, watching the response of the audience. They all sat leaning forward in their seats, almost straining to hear every word that Daniel spoke. A couple walked by where she remained sitting at the end of the lecture and she heard one say, "You know, it was almost as if Dr. Jackson had met those gods personally."  
  
Amanda grinned to herself and thought, 'If only you knew."  
  
Neither Amanda nor Daniel noticed the one person who seemed less than impressed with what she had heard that afternoon. A young woman was standing by her seat, gathering her books together. She was glowering and as she passed Daniel on her way out she threw him a look of pure venom and slammed the door shut behind her. After the final student had left Amanda descended the steps towards the podium. Daniel stood watching her and was struck, not for the first time, by her grace and beauty. She seemed to float down the steps and when she reached him laid a hand on his arm saying, "Daniel that was wonderful. I learnt so much this afternoon and I'm sure everyone else did too."  
  
A little diffidently Daniel smiled and said, "They did seem to enjoy it , didn't they?"  
  
"Enjoy it?" Amanda retorted, "You had them eating out of the palm of your hand."  
  
******************  
  
Eventually prising themselves out of the cabin Steve and Sam went for a long, slow ramble in the surrounding woods. They packed some sandwiches, fruit and drink in a rucksack and set off. During SG1's numerous missions Sam had often found herself walking through forests, where every sound was magnified and each step fraught with danger. It took her a little while to relax and not jump at every bird call or rustling sound.  
  
"Sam," said Steve, after she had jumped for the fourth or fifth time, " there are no bad guys out here. It's just you , me and the trees."  
  
A little embarrassed Sam grinned, "Sorry. I so rarely get the chance to relax that I find it really difficult."  
  
Reaching out and placing a protective arm around her Steve drew her into the warmth of his body and said, "I often find the same thing when I have a day off in the city. Just take some deep breaths and relax."  
  
A few steps later he stopped, bringing Sam to a halt with him saying, "Listen."  
  
" What?" she said, her whole body tensing.  
  
"Nothing," Steve chuckled, " I just wanted you to listen to the silence. Out here it's so complete that it makes your ears ring."  
  
Sam stood and listened. Apart from their breathing, the silence was total. A look of total wonderment spread across her face and she said, "I've never experienced that before. We could be the only two people left on the face of the earth."  
  
Tightening his arm around her shoulder and turning her towards him, Steve bent his head and bestowed a tender kiss on her mouth and said, "For all I care Sam, we might just as well be."  
  
It was nearly nightfall before they returned to the cabin. They had spent the whole day just wandering through the woods. Talking, eating lunch in a pool of sunlight, kissing. By the time they reached the cabin they had reached a new level of understanding. From the moment they met a mutual attraction had flared between them, but now they were friends too.  
  
Dumping the empty rucksack in the kitchen Sam called out, "I'm going to have a quick shower Steve. Can you start dinner?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," saluted Steve as Sam made her way past him into the bathroom.  
  
Opening the fridge door Steve pulled out all the makings of a salad. By the time that Sam returned from having her shower he had ripped up the lettuce, chopped the tomatoes, sliced cucumber, quartered grapes and was tossing them all together with a hearty helping of dressing. Sam had changed into a pair of loose fitting, light blue, silky trousers and a cream tunic top. She was rubbing her hair dry with a towel as she entered the kitchen. Draping it around her neck Sam said, "What needs doing?"  
  
"The steaks need to go on and the cream needs to be whipped to go with the strawberries."  
  
"I think I can manage that," Sam replied, pulling the towel from around her neck and swatting Steve's behind as he walked past, "Now get!"  
  
Sam warmed the griddle before putting the steaks on and then whipped the cream. Placing it back into the coolness of the fridge, she checked the steaks. Flipping them, Sam turned her attention to where they would eat. Checking out the lounge Sam discovered a coffee table that she dragged in front of the log fire, which Steve had obviously found the time to light whilst she was in the shower. A tablecloth, cutlery, glasses and some candles ( found after a quick search of the kitchen cupboards) completed the picture. Rushing back to the kitchen and catching the steaks before they burned, Sam put them on a plate and slipped them into the oven to keep warm. She had just put the bowl of salad on the table when Steve emerged from the bedroom. He too had changed into a pair of black jeans and a thick cream turtle neck jumper.  
  
"It's all ready Steve. Can you open the wine please?" Sam asked, before disappearing into the kitchen and placing all the food onto a tray.  
  
She carried it all into the lounge and was in time to see Steve pouring the wine out. Placing the dinner plates on the table, she lit the candles leaving Steve the task of turning down the lights. They sat down, side by side, on the cushions that Steve had placed on the floor and ate their steaks in a companionable silence. Afterwards Steve put the plates underneath the table to deal with those later, whilst Sam spooned cream over the strawberries in the bowls. Looking over the table Steve couldn't see any dessert spoons and turned to Sam with a question in his eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry Steve, I forgot them," Sam apologised. She started to get up when Steve placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"We don't need spoons," in a husky voice that made Sam shiver in anticipation.  
  
He plucked a strawberry from his bowl, coated it with cream and popped it into Sam's open mouth twirling it in a circular motion as he did so. It spread cream and strawberry juice around her lips. Smiling Steve leant forward and kissed her, moving his mouth across hers until all the residue disappeared. Sam flushed, but she too picked up a strawberry , loaded it with cream and dabbed three spots of cream around Steve's mouth. One at each corner and one in the centre. Leaning in she poked the tip of her tongue between her lips and slowly licked the cream up keeping her eyes locked on Steve's face the whole time. A tremor ran through his body as he watched Sam leisurely eat the strawberry she had just used. Picking up a small strawberry, he covered it completely with cream. He placed it between his lips and leant forward slightly, his eyes conveying a silent message. Correctly interpreting that message, Sam leaned in to meet him. Opening her lips she slid them over the fruit until her lips touched Steve's. They both bit down on the fruit and began to eat, lips still touching. Sam had never felt anything so sensual in all her life. The feel of Steve's lips moving against hers as he ate and eventually swallowed his half of the strawberry was incredible. As Sam swallowed her piece of fruit she realised that Steve's lips were still moving against hers, only now it was a kiss.  
  
The strawberries lay, forgotten, in their bowls, as the kiss deepened. Sam pushed Steve backwards until he lay, looking up at her, on the scattered cushions. She knelt either side of his hips, her eyes darkened with passion. Smiling, she reached down and picked up the left sleeve of the jumper, shrugging Steve's arm out and dropping the empty sleeve ,then did exactly the same with the other sleeve, leaving both Steve's arms trapped inside his jumper. Sam sat back on her heels and looked at the man laying there. Both of them knew that Steve could free himself from the confines of the jumper whenever he chose but Steve decided to stay still, he was intrigued to see what Sam was planning. Sam wasn't planning anything. At that point she was acting on pure instinct, an instinct that she hadn't realised she possessed. Shuffling backwards on her knees until she was able to rest on Steve's shins, Sam began to undo the buttons and zip that held those gorgeous, tight black jeans together. As Sam tugged at the waistband Steve lifted his hips slightly to allow Sam to slide the jeans down his legs and off over his sock covered feet. Discarding them over her shoulder as irrelevant Sam turned her attention back Steve. She ran her hands tenderly up Steve's tanned, muscular legs ,up and around his cotton covered hips to glide her fingers under his jumper.  
  
The next second her fingers were caught in the grip of Steve's hands and he laid them flat on his chest allowing Sam to feel the beat of his heart. A beat that was faster than usual. For a long moment they lay there simply gazing into each others eyes then, letting go of Sam's hands, Steve pushed his jumper up and over his head. Like Sam had with his jeans a few moments earlier, he threw his jumper across the room. For a few seconds they looked at each other, the crackling of the logs on the fire the only sound to break the silence. Then Steve reached forward and, swiftly, peeled Sam's tunic top over her head leaving her silk covered body open to his appreciative gaze. Pushing herself to her feet Sam quickly disposed of her trousers and just as quickly re-joined Steve on the cushions. Time ceased to hold any meaning for the two of them. Final items of clothing found their way onto the sofa behind them as Steve flipped Sam over onto her back pushing her down into the cushions, kneeling astride her hips just as she had earlier. He ran his hands across Sam's lustrous skin leaving her a quivering wreck before he lowered himself to her as, on the wall above the fire , their two shadows gradually became one.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day Daniel entered the lecture theatre feeling very confident. The previous seminar had gone extremely well with the students and he was sure that this one would too. He had sat in bed next to Amanda the previous evening refining his notes to allow time for a Q&A session at the end. Settling himself on the podium, Daniel took his notes out and placed them carefully onto the lectern. Only then did he look up and begin to speak.  
  
Forty five minutes later he turned his final card over, looked out over the sea of fascinated faces and asked with a smile, "So, any questions?"  
  
There were indeed and they flew thick and fast from all corners Daniel answering them with honesty, wit and his genuine humility. As the laughter from Daniels latest answer died away a young woman stood up. From her vantage point at the back of the room Amanda thought there was something unusual about her body language. When the young woman spoke, Amanda's unease became justified.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," she began, her voice as cold as an iceberg, " You have spoken a great deal about the work you have done in the past and of your research projects."  
  
She paused and into the silence Daniel nodded.  
  
"Do you feel that you always deserved the grants you received and that your research projects were the best?"  
  
For a few seconds Daniel stood silent, his eyes blinking against the venom in the voice behind the lenses of his glasses. The young woman who had asked the question stood, observing his reaction............waiting. Indeed the whole room was waiting for they, too , had picked up on the unmistakeable aggression in the question and the voice.  
  
Daniel coughed and then answered, " My research projects were always the best that I could possible make them."  
  
"Did you never feel that you were given the grants over someone who was more deserving?" the young woman persisted.  
  
"Young lady," Daniel answered, a little asperity creeping into his voice, " I made the presentation to the grants committee and it was they and they alone who made the final decision."  
  
The snort that emanated from the delicate, but icy, face opposite him reverberated around the room. "Yeah right!" she said.  
  
"Just what are you inferring?" Daniel snapped.  
  
Instead of answering Daniels question the young woman responded with one of her own.  
  
" Does the name Dr. Michael Owen mean anything to you?"  
  
Frowning in concentration, Daniel looked like a schoolboy having been asked a difficult question by a teacher. Finally he answered, " Dr. Owen was a colleague who applied for the same research as me about 6 years ago."  
  
"And you beat him."  
  
"Yes I did. The grants committee felt my project best fitted their criteria."  
  
"And the fact that you slept with the chairwoman of that committee had nothing to do with it I suppose."  
  
A gasp rippled around the room.  
  
"I don't know who told you that young lady, but it is totally untrue. I have never slept with anyone to gain professional advantage and if you spread that accusation I will sue."  
  
"My father told me," the woman persisted.  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Michael Owen. He had been working on that project for years and needed that final grant to complete his work. Then you came along and snatched it away from him. Everything fell apart after that. His work, his marriage and eventually he took his own life. And it is all down to you Daniel Jackson!"  
  
"Miss. Owen," Daniel began, "I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear about your father. He was a very talented man. I promise that I gained that grant in a fair way."  
  
Sarah Owen walked to the front of the auditorium and stood in front of the podium. She spoke slowly and deliberately. "I have been searching for you for the past five years. Now that I have found you I swear I will make you pay," so saying she turned on her heels and walked out of the lecture theatre.  
  
Into the silence that accompanied the slammed door Daniel looked around and said, " Er,......I think that's all. Thank you for your attention."  
  
As the auditorium slowly cleared of students Amanda made her way to where Daniel stood. She placed a concerned hand on his arm and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so," Daniel replied, taking off his glasses and absentmindedly rubbing them on his shirt, " I had no idea that Michael Owen had killed himself."  
  
"Did you know him well?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Not very well, no. We were colleagues in the same department but had different specialities. He was always highly strung but I'm shocked to think that losing out on that grant pushed him over the edge."  
  
"Daniel," Amanda said, "I am perfectly sure that if it hadn't been that it would have been something else. Some people are ticking bombs waiting to go off and you can never tell what will be the catalyst. You mustn't blame yourself."  
  
"Mmmmm," Daniel didn't sound convinced, " Could you drop me off at the beach? I'd like to take a walk to clear my head a little."  
  
*****************  
  
Sometime later Daniel stood, watching as Amanda got into her car and drove away. He kept his eyes on her until she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. Sitting down on a nearby seat he took off his shoes and socks. He tucked his socks inside the shoes, rolled up his trousers a little and stepped onto the warm sand, revelling in the feeling of millions of grains of sand squishing up in between his toes. Picking a direction he began walking his mind awash with memories. As he walked he recalled the conversation that he and Michael had had whilst they were waiting for the grants committee to come to a decision. Michael, as usual, was saying how desperately needed that grant money and if he didn't get it life as he knew it would be over. Daniel hadn't taken a lot of notice at the time and not long after he had completed his research he had been part of the mission to Abydos. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he was unaware of someone walking up behind him.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," a voice spoke.  
  
Turning, Daniel saw Sarah Owen standing there. He sighed inwardly, he really wasn't in the mood for round two.  
  
"Miss. Owen," he said, his voice flat and emotionless, "Why did you follow me?"  
  
"For this," she said and let fly with her right hand. The sound of her hand making contact with Daniels face echoed across the beach and one or two people walking past stopped and stared..  
  
Gasping Daniel clapped his hand to his face his eyes watering in pain and reached out to grab the hand that slapped him, attempting to stop her from repeating the action, his nails digging in. From underneath his hand came a thin trickle of blood from where a ring on Sarah's hand had scratched his face. By the time his eyes had cleared Sarah was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head in disbelief at the events of the afternoon Daniel decided that he would be better off back at Amanda's. Trudging back to the sidewalk he phoned for a cab.  
  
*****************  
  
Amanda was shocked when she saw Daniel's face and tried to persuade him to report the incident to the police. Daniel refused saying, "I don't want to give her any further reason to hate me. Sam and I are due back at the SGC in a few days and, hopefully, she'll forget about me."  
  
Later that evening Amanda and Daniel were sitting snuggled up on the sofa together watching a film on TV when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly disentangling herself from Daniels arms, Amanda padded to the door. Opening it she was surprised to see Steve's partner, Cheryl Banks, standing there looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"Cheryl, what a surprise," Amanda said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is Dr. Jackson here?" Cheryl asked, ignoring Amanda's question.  
  
"Yes he is," Amanda was taken aback, "Do you want to see him? Is everything okay?"  
  
She stood back and let Cheryl in.  
  
"I'm sorry Amanda, I need to speak to Dr. Jackson."  
  
As Cheryl and Amanda entered the lounge Daniel stood up.  
  
"Daniel," began Amanda, " this is Steve's partner, Cheryl Banks. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Before Daniel could open his mouth Cheryl spoke, " Dr. Jackson, do you know a young woman by the name of Sarah Owen?"  
  
"Unfortunately I do," Daniel replied ruefully, "What's she done now?"  
  
"She's been murdered," Cheryl was blunt.  
  
Both Daniel and Amanda were stunned and stood rooted to the spot.  
  
Cheryl continued, "She was found a couple of hours ago and our preliminary enquiries tell us that you had an altercation with her at the university this afternoon."  
  
"If by altercation you mean she verbally ambushed me, slandered my work and reputation and threatened me," Daniel said, "then, yes, we had an altercation."  
  
"Did you see her subsequently?" Cheryl persisted.  
  
"Yes I did, detective," Daniel replied.  
  
"Where was that?"  
  
"She followed me to the beach."  
  
"Why were you at the beach?" Cheryl wanted to know.  
  
"I needed to clear my head. I knew her father and I hadn't heard that he had died."  
  
"What happened on the beach?"  
  
"She slapped my face and by the time my eyes had stopped watering she had disappeared."  
  
Cheryl's eyes flickered to the scratch on Daniels face and asked, "Is there anything else?"  
  
Daniel looked confused and said, "No."  
  
"May I look at your hands?" Cheryl asked.  
  
Mutely Daniel responded by lifting his hands for Cheryl's inspection. Dropping his hands Cheryl said, "I think we need to take this down to the station Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Cheryl!" Amanda was incensed , "What on earth is going on?"  
  
"Amanda please," pleaded Cheryl, accompanying a silent Daniel to the door, "I have to do my job."  
  
Amanda stood at her front door long after Cheryl's car had disappeared from her sight. It was only when she noticed passers-by staring at her that she stepped back inside and closed the door. It was the click the door made as it shut that brought her back to reality. Moving across the lounge she picked up the phone that lay on a small, glass topped table . With slightly trembling fingers she punched in some numbers and waited.  
  
************  
  
Mark was sitting behind his desk busy reading a medical journal. Despite his age and experience Mark always felt that it was his duty as a physician not to assume he knew everything and he always kept himself up to date.  
  
The phone rang and he reached out to pick the receiver up. "Mark Sloan."  
  
Amanda's strained voice came tumbling down the line at him, "Mark, oh thank goodness you're there. Daniel has been taken to the police station, they think he murdered someone."  
  
"What? Mark was incredulous.  
  
"They think he murdered someone Mark. That girl who was at his seminar this afternoon.  
  
Mark, what can we do?"  
  
"You can calm down for a start Amanda," Mark said, thinking rapidly, "The first thing you need to do is to get down to the station and find out what is going on. I am going to ring Steve and let him know what is going on."  
  
"Thank you Mark," Amanda's voice was firmer now and she managed to get herself back in control. With Mark on Daniel's side, he was going to be okay.  
  
***************  
  
The sun had disappeared below the horizon when Steve's cell phone rang, its sound muffled from where it lay in his bedside drawer. From underneath the quilt a muttered curse could be heard as a muscular arm snaked out and opened the drawer. The ringing grew louder and then softer again as it disappeared under the quilt. A few seconds later the quilt was very quickly thrust downwards and Steve sat bolt upright, ignoring Sam's questing hands.  
  
"He's been what!" he exclaimed.  
  
Through the phone Sam could hear a voice speaking, although she could not make out any specific words. Steve was speaking again, "Okay dad. We'll pack and be on our way in an hour."  
  
By this time Sam had sat up as well, pulling a sheet around her body. She placed an arm on Steve's shoulder and said, "What's the problem Steve?"  
  
Swivelling his torso so that he was looking at Sam, he said gently, "We need to get back to the city. Daniel has been arrested on suspicion of murder."  
  
"What!" Sam was incredulous.  
  
Barely listening to Steve's answer she scrambled out of bed and began to fumble around for her clothes and, despite his concern for Daniel, Steve found it very difficult not to reach out and pull her back under the covers with him.  
  
An hour later, they were packed and on their way.  
  
************  
  
Daniel sat in the dingy interrogation room waiting for Cheryl to return. He rubbed his right hand absentmindedly. He could still remember the feel of the thin plastic probe as it scraped under his nails. For some reason, it had been that small act which made him realise how much trouble he could be in. The door opened behind him and he turned in his seat to see Cheryl enter the room. Her face was serious and she carried a beige folder in her hands. Sitting down on the only other chair in the room, she placed the folder onto the table in front of her and flipped it open, then looked up at Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," she began, "I've just received the report on the sample we took from underneath your fingernails. I have to tell you that the DNA in that sample matched the victims DNA. Your DNA was also in skin fragments that we recovered from the ring that Miss Owen wore."  
  
"I don't understand," Daniel said.  
  
"There were scratches on the back of the victims' hand." Cheryl replied.  
  
For a few moments Daniel sat in silence. His brow furrowed as he re-lived both, brief, encounters with Sarah Owen. There had been no physical contact on their first meeting, he remembered. It was at the beach that Sarah had slapped him Unconsciously, Daniel rubbed the spot on his face where Sarah's hand had made contact. As he did so he remembered what happened.  
  
"She slapped me, " he said quietly, "and I reached out and grabbed a hand. I suppose I could have scratched her then."  
  
As Daniel finished speaking, the door to the interrogation room opened and Steve entered the room.  
  
************  
  
Their journey back to LA was conducted in almost complete silence. Both Sam and Steve, through their respective jobs were well aware of the futility of speculation so, apart from a brief discussion as they were packing, there was nothing to be said. They arrived at the beach house in record time. Dropping their bags inside the front door, Steve and Sam ascended the internal stairs, Steve calling out ,"Dad, are you here?"  
  
"In the den, son," came Mark's reply.  
  
Entering the room, with Sam close on his heels, Steve demanded , "So, what is going on?"  
  
Succinctly, Mark explained the situation to them. He told them how Sarah Owen had confronted Daniel at his seminar and then later at the beach.  
  
"Do you know how she was murdered or where she was found?" Steve wanted to know.  
  
"Not yet," Mark responded, "Amanda went to the station to find out what was going on and all they would tell her was that he was still being questioned."  
  
"I'm going down there ," Steve said, then forestalled Sam by continuing, "You stay here Sam. There's no point in the both of us being stuck there."  
  
Reluctantly Sam agreed.  
  
"Do you think it's worthwhile ringing Jack?" she queried.  
  
"Wait until I get back," advised Steve, "at least, that way, we should know what is going on."  
  
He leaned across, kissed Sam and with a 'see you later' disappeared out of the front door.  
  
Parking his truck in his usual space, Steve locked it and walked into the long, one storey building that was as familiar to him as the beach house. As he entered the squad room his colleagues looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hey Steve. What's up?," one called, " Did you miss us that much?"  
  
Steve grinned, "Like a hole in the head, Clyde. Where's Cheryl?"  
  
"She's in room 3, questioning a suspect."  
  
"Thanks," Steve headed off in the direction of room 3.  
  
Walking along the corridor that linked the squad room with the interrogation rooms Steve saw a number of fellow detectives, all of whom looked surprised to see him. Reaching interrogation room 3 Steve put out his hand, opened the door and entered the room. Inside,  
  
two figures, both seated at a table in the centre of the room, looked up exclaiming, "Steve!"  
  
"Hi guys," Steve said. He looked at Daniel and continued, "Can't you stay out of trouble for a couple of days?"  
  
For the first time since Cheryl had entered Amanda's home, Daniel felt a sense of relief flowing over him. Although he hadn't worked closely with Steve , he had listened to Sam and Jack talk about him and he knew that Steve would be the man to sort this problem out.  
  
Jerking his head in the direction of the door Steve spoke to Cheryl, "Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Sure Steve," Cheryl replied.  
  
" Won't be long Daniel," Steve assured him.  
  
Shutting the door behind them Steve and Cheryl went into an empty interrogation room along the corridor.  
  
"So, what's this all about Cheryl?" Steve questioned, "Daniel couldn't kill anyone."  
  
"How well do you know him?" Cheryl asked.  
  
"Not that well," admitted Steve, "but Sam has been working with him for the past few years and she is 100% certain that he wouldn't kill anyone. Certainly not over something as trivial as an altercation at a seminar."  
  
"She blames him for her fathers' suicide and publicly threatened to make him pay."  
  
"Okay so there is, potentially, a motive. Where was she found and is there any forensic evidence that links Daniel to it?" Steve switched from 'friend' to 'detective' mode in a spilt second.  
  
"She was found under the tarpaulin covering a boat on the beach. Lucky really, because the owner hadn't used the boat in ages and only went there to clean it up prior to selling it. Otherwise she could have been there for ages. There were scratch marks on the deceased's hand and we have matched her DNA to skin found under Daniels fingernails," Cheryl informed him.  
  
"That doesn't exactly place Daniel at the scene, unless there was anything else." Steve said.  
  
"No, we haven't found anything else...........yet." admitted Cheryl.  
  
"You don't really have enough to hold him do you?"  
  
Sighing, Cheryl said, "No, not really."  
  
Smiling, Steve said, "So, I can take him with me?"  
  
"I suppose so," Cheryl smiled in return, "but you know the drill Steve. Dr. Jackson has to stay in LA and be available for questioning at any time."  
  
"Thanks," Steve was on his way to the door before he finished speaking.  
  
******************  
  
Sam and Mark were sitting out on the deck drinking coffee when they heard Steve pull up and his engine stop. Jumping up and almost running through the lounge to the front door, Sam got there just in time to see him walk through the door.  
  
"Well!" she demanded.  
  
For answer, Steve simply stood back and allowed Sam to see Daniel standing behind him.  
  
"Daniel!" she called out. Jumping down the last couple of steps she gave Daniel a big hug, much to that gentleman's surprise for Sam was not usually one to be demonstrative.  
  
'Steve must be good for her,' he thought to himself.  
  
Having followed Sam, at a more sedate pace, Mark appeared at the top of the stairs and said, "Dr. Jackson, it's good to see you." He looked past Steve and said, "Where's Amanda?"  
  
"She went home to get Daniels gear and will be here shortly," Steve informed him.  
  
"Why didn't you go with her Daniel?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because the only way that Cheryl would let him go was if he stayed here at the beach house." Steve replied.  
  
Mark grinned, he had lost count of the number of times they had had a murder suspect staying at the beach house. Mind you, he thought, it was usually as his instigation. This time it was at Steve's, 'he's getting as bad as me,' he thought.  
  
Looking at the grin that crossed his father's face, Steve matched it with one of his own. He knew exactly what was going through Marks mind.  
  
"Like father like son, eh?" he quipped.  
  
Sam and Daniel looked between the two men, unaware of the silent communication that had just occurred.  
  
"Come on," said Mark, "the coffee is still hot. Let's go and sit outside and wait for Amanda."  
  
A short while later Amanda arrived and the five of them sat, long into the night discussing the situation only moving indoors when the breeze from the ocean began to make them shiver.. By unspoken agreement, Amanda stayed the night with Daniel in Mark's spare room whilst Sam and Steve disappeared downstairs, with Mark making his solitary way to his room.  
  
Next morning Steve awoke early and was out of the house before anyone else in the house was even stirring. He drove to the precinct and joined Cheryl in the squad room.  
  
"Morning Cheryl," he said.  
  
"Morning Steve," she replied, "So what do you plan to do today?"  
  
"I thought I'd tag along with you. You said yesterday that you intended to go to the campus and try to find out some more about Sarah Owen."  
  
"Fine by me partner," Cheryl halted on her way to the door, "but if anything turns up that implicates Dr. Jackson then we arrest him, friend or not."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way Cheryl. You know that."  
  
It was a busy morning. They discovered that Sarah Owen had very few friends, rarely socialising and often coming out of her room only to attend lectures. They did hear hints, however, of her being involved in some sort of secret relationship. No-one seemed to know for sure who she was involved with but the consensus was that it was a member of the teaching staff.  
  
After their final interview of the morning, Steve and Cheryl walked back through the campus, passing groups of students as they did so. Some were sitting on a grassy bank in the shade of a tall tree reading, talking. Some were waking, with piles of books under their arms, either to or from lectures whilst others were simply taking advantage of the good weather and were sunbathing on the grass outside their dormitories. Turing up a path to their left, Steve and Cheryl entered one of the numerous three storey accommodation buildings where, until so recently, Sarah Owen had lived. They hoped that something in there would lead them towards who Sarah had been having an affair with.  
  
Opening the door to her room they stepped inside. The room was the same as many others that they had stepped into over the years in the course of numerous investigations. Whatever else she was, and they had heard many opinions during the course of the morning, Sarah had been a very tidy person. Unnaturally so, Steve thought to himself. There didn't seem to be an item out of place. What also struck Steve as odd was the fact that there were no personal items on show in the room. No photographs, no certificates, no ornaments..............nothing. It was like the shell of a person had lived there but no soul.  
  
Moving immediately to the desk that sat underneath the large window, bathed in the sunlight of the late morning Cheryl methodically went through its contents. Most of what she found related to Sarah's course work but she did find one interesting item. A diary. A leather bound volume, deep burgundy in colour which was only relieved by a single word written in gold – Sarah. Opening it up Cheryl scanned the latter entries. Two days before Sarah had written  
  
' I can't believe it! After all these years of searching, he turns  
  
up on my doorstep. Dr. Daniel Jackson. My daddy died because  
  
of him. I don't know how I shall be able to sit in the same room  
  
as him, but I need to find out what he has to say. What excuses  
  
he will come up with.'  
  
That was the final entry. Looking further back Cheryl noticed that there were lots of entries that referred to someone that Sarah identified only as RS. It was obvious from what she said about him that RS was, indeed, a member of the teaching staff. Raising her eyebrows, Cheryl whistled as she read more closely some what Sarah had written. The girl certainly didn't believe in keeping anything from her diary! Hearing her whistle Steve abandoned his search of the wardrobe, walked across the room and began to read the diary over Cheryl's shoulder. He too, whistled. "I'd mind my hands if I were you," he quipped, " they are liable to get burnt reading stuff like that."  
  
"Very funny Steve," Cheryl retorted. She flipped the pages back and forth before continuing, "We need to find out who RS is. If it is a professor then it would be logical to start with those professors who taught Sarah. If it's not one of them, we'll widen the search."  
  
Entering the administration building a few minutes later Steve and Cheryl walked briskly along the carpeted corridor until they arrived at a door marked 'Records'. Pushing open the door they stepped through. Immediately inside the door was a long counter that stretched from one side of the room to the other, with only a hinged section to allow staff access past it. Behind the counter were nearly a dozen workstations all of which held a state of the art computer. As the door closed behind them a young woman, sitting nearest the counter looked up. Smiling she said, "Good morning. What can I do for you?"  
  
Holding their badges up for her to see Steve said, "We are conducting an investigation into the death a student, Sarah Owen."  
  
"Oh poor Sarah," the young woman interrupted, standing up and walking to the counter, "It's such a shame and after that awful argument she had yesterday."  
  
"The one with the guest lecturer, Dr. Jackson?" Cheryl queried.  
  
Looking surprised the young woman said, "No. I meant the one I saw her have with Professor Sanderson, her history tutor."  
  
"Did you hear what they were arguing about?" Steve asked, leaning forward on the counter.  
  
"Not really," she admitted, "I only heard a snippet as I walked past but their body language screamed argument. All I heard was Sarah saying something about betraying her trust and that she had made an appointment to see the Dean."  
  
"Where would we be able to find Professor Sanderson at this time of day?" Cheryl asked.  
  
Looking at her watch, the young woman replied, "In his office. His latest class finished about 15 minutes ago."  
  
Receiving directions to Professor Sanderson's office Steve and Cheryl, pausing only to thank the young woman for her help, left the administration building. The walk across the campus, to where the history department was situated, was completed in a relatively short time. As they drew nearer, Steve and Cheryl unconsciously increased their speed. Some instinct told them that Professor Sanderson was the person that had murdered Sarah Owen. As yet, they had no proof, no motive. All they had was their instinct and experience which, between them, added up to nearly 35 years. Entering the building they, once again, traversed a long corridor their footsteps muffled by the wall to wall carpet that lay on the floor. Ahead of them a door, on the right hand side of the corridor, opened and a man stepped out. He was of medium height with a slim build. His clothes seemed to hang on him, almost as if the man had thrown them on without much care for the end result and a pair of circular rimmed glasses sat low on his nose. He passed by Cheryl, just as Steve reached the door he had exited. Glancing at the nameplate on the door Steve spun on his heels and called, "Professor Sanderson?"  
  
The man stopped and turned to face the two police officers. "I am Professor Sanderson. What can I do for you?"  
  
Extracting his ID from his trouser pocket Steve said, "I am Lieutenant Sloan, LAPD and this is Detective Banks. We'd like to talk to you about Sarah Owen."  
  
To their utter astonishment, and afterwards neither Steve nor Cheryl could explain how it happened, Professor Sanderson broke into a run. Before either Steve or Cheryl could react he had pushed past them both and bolted back into his office, locking the door behind him. For a few seconds Steve and Cheryl stood, in stunned silence, looking at each other. Then, shaking himself out of his reverie Steve banged on the glass topped door, "Sanderson! Let us in! This isn't going to achieve anything."  
  
There was no answer. From inside the room they heard an audible click followed by what sounded like wood scraping on wood. Looking at Cheryl, Steve took a step back and with one well aimed boot kicked the door open, shattering the lock and leaving the door shaking on it's hinges. Professor Sanderson had opened one of his office windows and had climbed out onto the ledge that surrounded the building.  
  
"Sanderson," Steve said, walking into the room and keeping his voice low and controlled, knowing that any show of aggression could precipitate the tragedy he hoped to avoid. "Come back inside and we'll talk."  
  
"Why bother?," Sanderson asked, in a defeated voice, "You know I killed her. That's why you are here, isn't it?"  
  
Steve didn't think that it was the right time to disagree so he just made a non- committal sound in his throat. Sanderson carried on as if he hadn't heard.  
  
" I did love her. But she was so demanding. Continually wanting me to apply for research grants to do work on Egyptology. I kept telling her that all I wanted to do was teach, not research. Then a couple of days ago she started again. She kept going on and on about how I had to beat 'him' to a research grant."  
  
"Him?" Steve queried.  
  
"I don't know. Someone from her past had turned up and I think it unhinged her a little."  
  
"Why did you kill her?" Steve wanted to know.  
  
"She threatened to go to the Dean about our affair. I would have lost my job and my reputation," a sob broke, unwillingly, from his throat, "Now I've lost everything."  
  
"What happened at the beach?" Steve tried to keep the man talking, as he edged step-by-step, ever closer to the open window.  
  
"I followed her to the beach. I didn't know that she was going to talk to Dr. Jackson. I saw her slap him and then run off. Dr. Jackson left and I followed Sarah. When I caught up with her she was hysterical. She was shouting, but none of it made any sense at all. She tried to attack me and I defended myself. I pushed her away from me and she hit her head on a large stone that was sticking up out of the sand. I tried to revive her but she was dead. I knew that people wouldn't believe it was an accident so I hid her under a tarpaulin covering a boat and ran," a deep shudder ran through him and he placed his hands behind him getting ready to push himself forward over the edge of the ledge.  
  
Just as his hands came into contact with the wall Steve thrust his upper body through the open window and grabbed hold of the shaking man, dragging the unresisting man back into the room where he lay, unmoving, on the floor. A while later, the students that were in the vicinity of the history department were stunned to see the popular Professor Sanderson being led, handcuffed, from the building and placed in a police car.  
  
****************  
  
Amanda had taken Daniel for a walk on the beach to try to get his mind off of what Steve might be doing, leaving Sam sitting out on the deck with Mark. She had borrowed one of Marks Sherlock Holmes books and was so engrossed in it that she barely heard the telephone ring. It was only when she saw Mark getting up that the sound of the phone penetrated her consciousness. When she realised that it was Steve on who was ringing , she put the book down and went to stand next to Mark, who pulled the phone away from his ear a little allowing Sam to hear the conversation as well.  
  
"Apparently Sanderson was having an affair with Sarah Owen. He followed her to the beach and, during a fight, accidentally killed her."  
  
"So does that mean Daniel is no longer a suspect?" Sam wanted to know and she heard Steve's chuckle as it came through the wire.  
  
"Yes Sam it does. He's as free as a bird now. I'll be home later. Bye."  
  
At that moment Amanda and Daniel arrived back at the beach house and were delighted to hear the news.  
  
"Does that mean I don't have to stay here any longer?" Daniel asked and then blushed as he realised how ungracious that sounded, "I didn't mean it to come out like that."  
  
Mark laughed, "I know you didn't Daniel. You are free to go whenever you want."  
  
"Thanks Mark," he replied, "It was very kind of you to have me here, but I think I'd like to go back to Amanda's now."  
  
*****************  
  
By the time that Steve arrived back from interviewing Ronald Sanderson it was quite late. Mark had already turned in, for he had an early shift the next morning leaving Sam tucked up on the sofa reading The Hound of the Baskervilles. As a child she had never found Conan Doyle appealing and as an adult, she had spent so much time studying that reading for pleasure had become something that other people did. She was fascinated by the language used in the book and, as she read, became aware of where the inspiration for Mark's deductive skills, as explained by Steve, came from. Cocooned in a blanket, her eyes grew heavy, the book slid from her grasp as she gave up her hold on waking and she slept.  
  
She didn't hear Steve open the front door and come up the stairs. She wasn't aware that he stood for many minutes just looking down at her, a gentle smile curving his lips. Picking the book up from the floor and placing it on the coffee table, Steve lifted Sam's head and shoulders from the cushion where they rested and sat down, laying her head back down in his lap. The blanket had slipped a little and Steve tucked it carefully around Sam's shoulders. Laying his head against the soft back of the sofa Steve, too, closed his eyes and he soon joined Sam in the realms of slumber.  
  
Waking up, sometime later, Sam realised that her head was no longer resting on a soft cushion. Opening her eyes she looked up into the sleeping face of Steve Sloan. Like Steve, earlier, she spent some time just gazing at the slumbering man. He was truly gorgeous and Sam never failed to thrill in the knowledge that she had attracted him. Carefully freeing a warm hand from under the blanket she reached up and lightly ran her fingers down the side of his face and across his chin. Steve wrinkled his nose at the feel of those fingers and his eyes flickered open. A lazy grin spread across his face and, dropping his chin, he took Sam's fingers into his mouth and tenderly ran his tongue across the tips. A delicious tremor ran through Sam's body. Reluctantly she removed her hand and positioned it at the back of Steve's neck, burying her damp fingers in his hair before pulling his head down towards her and locking her lips onto his ready and waiting mouth. The blanket slipped, unnoticed, onto the floor as Steve's hands began a journey of re-discovery up and down Sam's responsive body. He ran his hands up Sam's spine underneath her jumper, stopping to undo the catch that stood in his way. He was about to slide his hands around to Sam's flat stomach when the sound of movement from the direction of Marks room arrested his movement. Against Sam's lips he whispered, "It's Dad. We'd better move this downstairs." So saying he rose from the sofa, picking Sam up in his strong arms as he did so and carried her downstairs to his unit, firmly closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
The two couples made the most of the next few days. Steve and Sam spent much of their time on the beach. Steve attempted to teach Sam how to surf which was not a total success, but which gave him numerous opportunities to keep his arms wrapped around her. Daniel and Amanda spent their remaining days together visiting museums and art galleries. Amanda found that a real joy for, despite her real love for Steve and Jesse, neither of them fully understood that side of her personality. Mark was the only one that did, but he was often so busy that he didn't have time to indulge himself.  
  
All too soon it was time, again, for Sam and Daniel to leave LA and return to the SGC. Steve and Sam drove to the airport having agreed to meet Amanda and Daniel at the check in. All four were very subdued, for this parting was far harder than the last time. Conversation was desultory as they were all wrapped up in their own thoughts. It was only the announcement of Sam and Daniels flight number that brought them back to the present. All four stood, Sam and Daniel picking up their hand luggage and flinging them over their shoulders. Uncaring of what anyone thought Sam reached up and kissed Steve with a fervour that left him wanting more. Stepping away, her eyes glistening with tears, she stood next to Daniel, who had just emerged from his own goodbye embrace.  
  
"Bye Steve," she whispered and followed Daniel through the gate.  
  
Steve placed an arm around Amanda who, like Sam, had tears coursing down her face.  
  
"I hate long distance relationships," she muttered.  
  
"With what they do and where they go," Steve joked, trying to keep his emotions under control, "long distance is a major understatement."  
  
Despite herself, a gurgle of laughter escaped Amanda and she said, "You have never spoken a truer word Steve!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
